Spirited Away Once Again
by Adaigo Aerilys
Summary: Sorry,this story will stop updating temporarily. But you can still R&R!


~Spirited Away Once Again ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, or any of the characters. I'm  
simply borrowing  
them to compile my dream story for Spirited Away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my second attempt to write a fanfic, so if theirs is anything I can improve on, please tell me so. Anyway, yeah. This continues on with where the movie leaves off.  
Now, please enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-Love, Hate, And Bloodshed  
  
'Will we ever see each other again?' Chihiro asked.  
  
'Of course we will, now go, before it's too late.' Answered Haku.  
  
Chihiro took a final look at Haku, and turned around. Haku let go of her hand, and watched as she walks slowly back, to where she belonged.  
  
Now she would be safe, thought Haku. Mikayo would never find her. He was sad to let Chihiro go, but that's the only way for her to be safe.  
  
Mikayo was the girl (or rather a fairy) he saved from an evil spirit attempting to attack her. She said that she had fall in love with him, and any girl near him will die, perished by her powers.  
  
Haku went back to the bathhouse, finding Mikayo at the door,  
  
'Hi, Haku.' said Mikayo.  
  
'Mikayo, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me? I don't like you, and that's final.'  
  
'It doesn't matter; I will make you love me. I guarantee, in two days you won't even remember what who? Oh yeah Chihiro look like.'  
  
'I'll say this one more time, Mikayo, I didn't like you before, I don't like you now, I will never like you in the future, ever. I only like one girl in my life, and that's Chihiro.'  
  
'Oh yeah? Well haven't anyone tell you, that if I, Mikayo doesn't get something, no one will get it.' whispered Mikayo quietly.  
  
But Haku heard her.  
  
Mikayo took out her sword and thrust it forward, aiming at Haku's chest. Haku closed his eye, getting ready to feel the cold hard piece of metal inside his chest. But it didn't come. Instead, he felt a familiar aura in front of him. He opened his eyes. He wasn't the one that was stabbed, Chihiro was.  
  
He froze. Why have Chihiro come back?  
  
Haku lifted Chihiro off the ground, trying to stop the blood that was coming out from her chest. Chihiro felt the warmth that was so familiar, and opened her eyes slowly. There she saw Haku's teary eyes, she felt that she had done the right thing. Of all the times that Haku have protected her, it was the time for her to protect her love one, Haku.  
  
'Are you okay, Haku?'  
  
'Chihiro, why have you come back?'  
  
'I felt a sense of danger around you, and I decided to come back and see what was the matter, and when I came, I saw that girl trying to kill you.'  
  
'You shouldn't have come back, you shouldn't have."cried Haku.  
  
'I was glad to have come back, to save you, to prevent you from dying.'whispered Chihiro.  
  
'You shouldn't have, you shouldn't have.'Haku can't seem to continue.  
  
'Sorry, Haku,' Chihiro said weakly, 'I don't think I can protect you anymore.'Chihiro, after finishing the sentence, gradually closed her eyes.'  
  
Mikayo, who was beginning to get happy, walked up to Haku, hugged him from behind, and said, 'Haku, she's dead, just throw her out and live with me, just forget about this, what's-her-name, I'm the one that will make you happy. She's just a useless pathetic human. Why are you so upset.'  
  
Before Miyako can finish the sentence, Haku threw her on the floor. He had heard enough. Not only is she trying to convince him to forget about Chihiro, but also now she's commenting about humans. Mikayo has gone too far.  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
'What did you say to me?' Mikayo said surprisingly.  
  
'I told you to shut up, and go away! Now not only do I not like you, I hate you!'  
  
'What did I do?'  
  
'Just don't come near me!' Haku shouted, as he carried Chihiro towards the train station.  
  
I'll just find Zeniba, she'll have a way to revive Chihiro. Haku thought.  
  
When Haku arrived at Zeniba's house, he was shocked, what he saw was unbearable  
  
There was blood everywhere, Zeniba and No-Face was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.  
  
So, how was it? I combined the first two chapters together to make it longer. Sorry it was so short, I have a bunch of ideas, but I'm just too lazy, I promise the second chapter about the middle of Feb., at the latest.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~. 


End file.
